Unflinching Trust
by Nishithivi Knight
Summary: Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince of Hogwarts reaction towards the death of Harry Potter, St Potter of Hogwarts.


An unpleasant emotion caused by a threat of danger or pain ; Fear. Evidently, Draco has experienced fear that could last him for a lifetime . Fear of rejection, fear of being forgotten, fear of failure, fear of losing his mother, fear of the Dark Lord but nothing to be compared with what he is feeling now.

Perhaps this how being buried feels like or falling from great height , everything becomes clear yet whole body proliferate with confusion. Confusion how that his life breaks down like a glass without Harry bloody Potter. Confusion how he the most self preservative person that wants to die along Harry Potter. Confusion that he, the Slytherin Prince did have Gryffindor tendency to go charging at the Dark Lord.

Draco's legs moved on own accord toward Harry like a moonflower toward Full Moon. Internally his shattered soul started to boil the remaining pieces when he thought about the Dark Lord. He figured if he is going down he was going to try to take down the snake face as well.

But first, one last look at the Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Only-One-Saved-Him, Saint Potter, the Boy-Who-He-Loved. He looked so small in the hands of half-breed oaf . Draco needed to take one last look at the famous lighting scar peeking out of the unbelievably messy dark hair. The dirt covered face as a contrast to his soft pink lips . One last look at his pale smooth neck where he could see the pulse along...wait a pulse... if Draco thought that his world came screeching stop when the Dark Lord announced the Harry bloody Potter is dead well he was wrong . The pulse made everything into a blur.

That sneaky brat fooled the Dark Lord. His chest filled with unnatural warmth as if he took a sip of Elixir of Life. Draco was confused whether it was because he was proud that the reckless Gryffindor managed to outsmart the Dark Lord or he still have a chance. He observed again to make sure, yes Draco can the see the Potter's chest slowly rising . Draco's body was being filled with adrenaline as he slowly walked toward Potter without drawing any attention along the forbidden forest. He barely heard the screams of the Hogwart students, thinking their savior is dead. He can smell the lemon grass, barely feeling his mother's touch making sure he is alright. Now Draco's ultimate goal is get to Potter. With a slight smirk on his face he checked Potter out...um...whether he had injuries, over his softly rising chest which were covered by dirty robes. Suddenly with a boom the half-breed oaf almost dropped Potter. Seems the Dark Lord doesn't have a control over the crowd. Longbottom with his Gryffindor tendency came forth. Draco turned his graze towards Potter to see Draco's hawthorn wand falls from his jacket to the ground and rolled over a toward Draco's feet . Obviously Potter is trying to use the element of surprise. Fortunately everyone's attention was on Longbottom and the Dark Lord. Draco slowly picked up his wand and rush of magic passed through him. He thanked his stars that he has not lost he compatibility with his wand. When he looked up striking emerald green shined right at him ; Unflinching trust passed through it.

Many thing happened at the same moment.

They heard uproar from the distant boundary of the school as what sounded like hundreds of people came swarming over the out-of-sight walls and pelted towards the castle, uttering loud war cries. At the same time giant came lumbering around the castle and yelled ,"HAGGER". His cry was answered by roars from the Dark Lord's giants. Then came hooves and the twang of the bows and arrows were suddenly falling amongst the Death Eaters, who broke ranks and shouted in surprise. Draco flung his only way out to Potter, who the youngest seeker in the century caught it easily. Potter threw a opaque cloak around himself and disappeared. Draco felt someone passed by him with a whisper of thanks.

A/N: This is my first fanfiction so bare with me if there is any mistake. Please review cuz i need a boost of confidence.


End file.
